The Darkness Inside
by Trixy
Summary: Evil's slowly taking over innocent young Virginia. Can Harry save her or will he be too late. R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to J K Rowling  
  
INTRO  
  
She was a desert bloom, she was everything a well brought up girl should be, kind, innocent,  
  
sweet, caring and smart and who always kept a smile on her angelic face, though in a world  
  
thrown into turmoil there is no time to be a delicate young rose Virginia Weasley made a sacrifice  
  
that could have cost her, her very soul her essence but even in the toughest times there are  
  
those who'd stick by you through thick and thin, family and friends.family and friends who  
  
would do anything for their most precious and beautiful jewel and those few people saved a  
  
heart that could have been tainted forever. How'd they save her? What happened? Well let  
  
me start from the beginning the very first day of Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts School of  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, where our story begins. Who am I? I am the storyteller.Hermione  
  
Granger  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON 


	2. Puppet

'So here we are the first day of Ginny's fifth year. This is where our story begins the real  
  
turning point in young Ginny's life, let the story begin'  
  
The September breeze cooled her heated face as she stepped out of the bustling train,  
  
people pushed passed her as they went not paying attention to what was around them all  
  
grateful to return to the safety of Hogwarts castle.  
  
Ginny sighed staring up at the castle as the wind whipped her fiery red hair about her face,  
  
looking around her she wondered how everyone had got through the summer. Voldemort's  
  
attacks had began again and his army was growing in numbers with each passing day. For  
  
the first time Ginny had regretted staying at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Remembering what she had been told sent shivers down her spine, she had cried for days  
  
knowing what that.thing had done to all those people. She called him a thing because he  
  
wasn't really anything. He wasn't human. Nor beast. He was a monster something so vile it  
  
made her stomach turn. Something so horrible it made her blood boil with fury and rage at  
  
what he did.  
  
Ginny sighed as she watched Harry climb off the train, his face was hollow and pale as was  
  
her brother Ron's and her best friend Hermione's, the three had become more involved in the  
  
order's comings and goings and the three were extremely tired. Ginny sighed remembering  
  
how distant all three had been with her this summer, she had felt so alone and so isolated not  
  
allowed out of her room for most of the summer she had gone back to being ignored by all  
  
those around her.  
  
After encouraging words from Dumbledore Ginny retired to bed saying goodnight to all and  
  
fell into a dreamful sleep  
  
The quiet night air was pierced by a gasp, Ginny's gasp. She breathed in her throat burned  
  
her eyes watered she felt like choking but no sound came out it was as though she was  
  
suffocating she could feel herself growing light headed and before she knew it she was  
  
staring into space having no control of her body.  
  
As though from far away a voice whispered in her ear causing her hairs to stand on end, with  
  
no idea what it had said she suddenly stood up her bedcovers falling around her and into a  
  
heap on the cold stone floor. Her head was screaming 'STOP!' but her body wasn't listening it  
  
was as though someone was controlling her as though she was a puppet on strings.  
  
Slowly she walked through the hallways of Hogwarts everything seeming so alien to her  
  
inside she was screaming, terrified of what she was going to do where she was being taken  
  
for as she grew nearer her destination she recognised the route. She was heading for the  
  
girls' bathroom.  
  
All Gryffindor courage disappeared as she stared at herself in the dusty mirror, the bleak  
  
candle light reflected her hollow eyes, her face was pale her lips blue with the cold of the  
  
castle.  
  
Her mouth moved without her control and a faint hiss escaped her innocent young lips before  
  
she knew it her nightclothes where whipping around her as she plunged further into the  
  
darkness her hair whipped her face painfully clashing with the bitter cold oh her cheeks.  
  
Inside she was screaming for help. For Ron. For Fred. For George. For Hermione. For Harry.  
  
For anyone.  
  
Landing painfully on the mossy, soggy and smelly stone floor she walked further and further  
  
passed the heap of collapsed rock, but as grew nearer the whispering in her ear grew louder  
  
and she could make out certain words  
  
'Almost' and 'Darkness'  
  
Her feet slapped on the floor causing tiny splashes in the water making marks in the filth, it  
  
was as though the echoes of her every movement  
  
Finally as she reached the doors a faint hissed escaped her lips again and then a load  
  
piercing scream echoed around her like a banshee louder and louder Ginny was screaming  
  
too struggling against a terrible grip the sound was so painful she screamed louder and louder  
  
the sound rattled her brain  
  
'HELP!' she screamed  
  
'GINNY!'  
  
Ginny opened her eyes, sweat dampened her pillow and was running down her face, her hair  
  
was soaked and stuck to her face.  
  
The girls she shared her dormitory were staring at her with great concern and holding her was  
  
Hermione fear etched all over her face her grip tight concern obvious in her eyes  
  
'Ginny calm down it was all a dream'  
  
'But it seemed so real'  
  
'Don't worry it wasn't' Hermione said holding her  
  
Then a foreign voice entered her head  
  
'Oh but it was Ginny'  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON 


	3. A Vision

'Spooky huh? Well that was only the start of what is about to happen.  
  
The dream the night before had scared poor Ginny out of her wits though she thought  
  
nothing more of it as the day began little did poor Ginny know the events of the night  
  
before was only to repeat a month later on exactly the same night, but this time Ginny  
  
a certain gift was given to young Ginny'  
  
Her feet slapped on the floor causing tiny splashes in the water making marks in the filth, it  
  
was as though the echoes of her every movement made the floor shake beneath her  
  
Finally as she reached the doors a faint hissed escaped her lips again and then a load  
  
piercing scream echoed around her like a banshee louder and louder Ginny was screaming  
  
too struggling against a terrible grip the sound was so painful she screamed louder and louder  
  
the sound rattled her brain and travelled through her body, Ginny opened her eyes only to be  
  
shown total blackness, she covered her ears trying to block out the noise but suddenly out of  
  
the darkness came a hand, it's fingers were long it's skin white as snow it's bones showing  
  
through the retched skin that looked so thin you could pierce it with a needle, she pleaded  
  
with it begging it to stop asking for her wand. The hand came closer it's nails were long and  
  
pointed and of the most sickly yellow.  
  
Suddenly it touched her head and the most unbelievable pain travelled through her body she  
  
was twitching madly her eyes rolling in the back of her head and then total darkness.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly and stared around her, she was no longer in her dorm but in  
  
the hospital wing, Hermione and Harry were standing at the foot of her bed Ron was sat next  
  
to her his hand tightly clutching hers.  
  
'She'll be alright' came Madam Pomfrey's voice  
  
Ginny groaned and Ron's grip tightened  
  
'What am I doing here' she said in a croaky voice  
  
'Ginny you were having some sort of fit the girls in your dorm came and got us' said Harry  
  
smiling slightly  
  
Ginny groaned as Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a goblet of sickly tasting potion.  
  
Ginny retched after she had swallowed it  
  
'You must keep it down Miss Weasley' nagged Madam Pomfrey  
  
'Now everyone back to their dormitories of you go now come on the head boy is waiting to  
  
escort you back to your rooms go leave!' Madam Pomfrey demanded  
  
Ron gave Ginny's hand a encouraging and caring squeeze and Harry and Hermione gave her  
  
friendly and warm smiled before they left and Ginny was left alone  
  
Ginny's fit was a mystery to everyone but her, she had still told no one about her dreams and  
  
wasn't planning to after the events of her first year she had been called a 'freak' and a 'traitor'  
  
now after she had finally found her place again she didn't want that to start over and didn't  
  
want anyone thinking bad of her especially Harry.  
  
Though the dreams were still at the back of Ginny's mind she thought nothing more of them  
  
until one morning whilst she was stood in her room running a comb through her long silky  
  
hair.  
  
It hit her sharp in the head as though she was being stabbed with a million knifes, she gritted  
  
her teeth against the pain, tears falling down her cheeks and she fell to her knees.  
  
Gasping for breath her eyes suddenly became foggy as she travelled over mountains and  
  
fields cities and towns to a small tucked away cavern by the sea inside a flicker of light  
  
escaped from its rocky hideaway.  
  
No sound could be heard except the gentle lapping of the sea she soon became closer and  
  
closer to the cave and was inside as though walking on her own two feet she looked around  
  
her, the walls were made of chalk and were roughly carved the floor was damp and stony,  
  
voice suddenly echoed through the cave and Ginny came a stop standing in front of a group  
  
of about 15 death eaters all huddled around the fire talking in hushed voices.  
  
'Does anyone know of the master's plan' asked someone in a deep rough voice  
  
'He hasn't told anyone Miles and isn't likely too do not ask again or face getting on the  
  
masters bad side' came a deep smooth voice  
  
'In two weeks Lucius Malfoy leaves Azkaban on Fudge's order that much is certain, once  
  
Malfoy is back with us the masters plan commences that is all I know'  
  
'Fools' came a woman's voice  
  
Ginny turned to see none over that Bellatrix LeStrange standing behind her, her hair long and  
  
black hung around her gaunt and hollow face her voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine, but  
  
it appeared as if no one saw young Ginny Bellatrix looked right through her at the death  
  
eaters in front of her.  
  
'The masters plan has already taken place and is reaching climax as we speak soon enough  
  
the princess of darkness will be born and the Dark Lord will finally rule the Wizarding World'  
  
She travelled back over mountains towns and cities faster and faster she went until suddenly  
  
she saw herself on her hands and knees on the floor  
  
Back in her body she gasped for breath faster and faster feeling as though she'd just been on  
  
a 20-mile run through a forest  
  
She sat back her body shaking without her being able to stop it her eyes were watering her  
  
head pounding. She'd had a vision. And the news wasn't good.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON 


End file.
